Traditionally, dramatic improvements in the treatment of cancer are associated with identification of therapeutic agents acting through novel mechanisms. One mechanism that can be exploited in cancer treatment is the modulation of protein kinase activity, because signal transduction through protein kinase activation is responsible for many of the characteristics of tumor cells. Protein kinase signal transduction is of particular relevance in, for example, renal, gastric, head and neck, lung, breast, prostate, and colorectal cancers; hepatocellular carcinoma; as well as in the growth and proliferation of brain tumor cells.
Protein kinases can be categorized as receptor type or non-receptor type. Receptor-type tyrosine kinases are comprised of a large number of transmembrane receptors with diverse biological activity. For a detailed discussion of the receptor-type tyrosine kinases see Plowman et al., DN&P 7(6): 334-339, 1994. Since protein kinases and their ligands play critical roles in various cellular activities, deregulation of protein kinase enzymatic activity can lead to altered cellular properties, such as uncontrolled cell growth associated with cancer. In addition to oncological indications, altered kinase signaling is implicated in numerous other pathological diseases, including, for example, immunological disorders, cardiovascular diseases, inflammatory diseases, and degenerative diseases. Therefore, protein kinases are attractive targets for small molecule drug discovery. Particularly attractive targets for small-molecule modulation with respect to antiangiogenic and antiproliferative activity include receptor type tyrosine kinases c-Met, KDR, c-Kit, Axl, flt-3, and flt-4.
The kinase c-Met is the prototypic member of a subfamily of heterodimeric receptor tyrosine kinases (RTKs) which include Met, Ron and Sea. The endogenous ligand for c-Met is the hepatocyte growth factor (HGF), a potent inducer of angiogenesis. Binding of HGF to c-Met induces activation of the receptor via autophosphorylation resulting in an increase of receptor dependent signaling, which promotes cell growth and invasion. Anti-HGF antibodies or HGF antagonists have been shown to inhibit tumor metastasis in vivo (See: Maulik et al Cytokine & Growth Factor Reviews 2002 13, 41-59). c-Met overexpression has been demonstrated on a wide variety of tumor types including breast, colon, renal, lung, squamous cell myeloid leukemia, hemangiomas, melanomas, astrocytomas, and glioblastomas. Additionally activating mutations in the kinase domain of c-Met have been identified in hereditary and sporadic renal papilloma and squamous cell carcinoma. (See, e.g., Maulik et al., Cytokine & growth Factor reviews 2002 13, 41-59; Longati et al., Curr Drug Targets 2001, 2, 41-55; Funakoshi et al., Clinica Chimica Acta 2003 1-23).
Inhibition of epidermal growth factor (EGF), vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF) and ephrin signal transduction will prevent cell proliferation and angiogenesis, two key cellular processes needed for tumor growth and survival (Matter A., Drug Disc. Technol. 20016, 1005-1024). Kinase KDR (refers to kinase insert domain receptor tyrosine kinase) and flt-4 (fms-like tyrosine kinase-4) are both VEGF receptors. Inhibition of EGF, VEGF and ephrin signal transduction will prevent cell proliferation and angiogenesis, two key cellular processes needed for tumor growth and survival (Matter A. Drug Disc. Technol. 2001 6, 1005-1024). EGF and VEGF receptors are desirable targets for small molecule inhibition. All members of the VEGF family stimulate cellular responses by binding to tyrosine kinase receptors (the VEGFRs) on the cell surface, causing them to dimerize and become activated through transphosphorylation. The VEGF receptors have an extracellular portion having immunoglobulin-like domains, a single transmembrane spanning region and an intracellular portion containing a split tyrosine-kinase domain. VEGF binds to VEGFR-1 and VEGFR-2. VEGFR-2 is known to mediate almost all of the known cellular responses to VEGF.
Kinase c-Kit (also called stem cell factor receptor or steel factor receptor) is a type 3 receptor tyrosine kinase (RTK) belonging to the platelet-derived growth factor receptor subfamily. Overexpression of c-Kit and c-Kit ligand has been described in variety of human diseases including human gastrointestinal stromal tumors, mastocytosis, germ cell tumors, acute myeloid leukemia (AML), NK lymphoma, small-cell lung cancer, neuroblastomas, gynecological tumors and colon carcinoma. Moreover, elevated expression of c-Kit may also relate to the development of neoplasia associated with neurofibromatosis type 1 (NF-1), mesenchymal tumors GISTs and mast cell disease, as well as other disorders associated with activated c-Kit.
Kinase Flt-3 (fms-like tyrosine kinase-3) is constitutively activated via mutation, either in the juxtamembrane region or in the activation loop of the kinase domain, in a large proportion of patients with AML (Reilly, Leuk. Lymphoma, 2003, 44: 1-7).
Accordingly, small-molecule compounds that specifically inhibit, regulate, and/or modulate the signal transduction of kinases, particularly including c-Met, VEGFR2, KDR, c-Kit, Axl, flt-3, and flt-4 described above, are particularly desirable as a means to treat or prevent disease states associated with abnormal cell proliferation and angiogenesis. One such small-molecule is N-[3-fluoro-4-({6-(methyloxy)-7-[(3-morpholin-4-ylpropyl)oxy]quinolin-4-yl}oxy)phenyl]-N′-(4-fluorophenyl)cyclopropane-1,1-dicarboxamide, Compound (I), which has the chemical structure:
WO 2005-030140 describes the synthesis of Compound (I) (Examples 25, 30, 36, 42, 43 and 44) and also discloses the therapeutic activity of this molecule to inhibit, regulate and/or modulate the signal transduction of kinases (Assays, Table 4, entry 312). Compound (I) has been measured to have a c-Met IC50 value of about 0.6 nanomolar (nM). WO 2010/056960, which claims priority to U.S. provisional application 61/199,088, filed Nov. 13, 2008, describes a scaled-up synthesis of Compound (I).
Although therapeutic efficacy is the primary concern for a therapeutic agent, the solid-state form can be equally important to its development. Generally, the drug developer endeavors to discover a crystalline form that possesses desirable properties such as satisfactory water-solubility (including rate of dissolution), storage stability, hygroscopicity, formulatability, and reproducibility, all of which can impact the processability, manufacture, and/or bioavailability of the drug. Accordingly, discovery of one or more crystalline forms that possess some or all of these desired properties is vital to drug development.